The Game
OBS: '''Most of the first nations will be Tribal Monarchies, right now republics are not available. '''The Map Nation Template Nation Name: * Government: Despotic Monarchy, Oligarchic Republic, etc. ** Ruler (King, President, etc.): Ruler Name *** Parliament: Not necessary right now **** First Party:' Number of Seats' **** Second Party:' Number of Seats' **** Third Party:' Number of Seats' * Economy: Information. * Capital: Insert capital city * Demographics: (recommended to put in populations for each of your cities during the dark ages, full population can be put in when you have 10-15 major settlements) ** Population: Insert Pop (% of major ethnicities) ** Religion: % of major religions. * Wars and Conflicts: (Here is also where you put in the creation of new military stuff and other things related to the army) * Military: (your army obvs) * Navy: (if ya have one) * Diplomacy: ** Nation: Diplomatic action taken. * Events: Insert actions nation done. Example: Osterreik: * Government: Confederation of 5 tribes, ruled by one Monarch. * King: Leif Reisarmann (Born 4021 BC Died 3966 BC) (Ruled 3999 BC - 3966 BC), Leif II Reisarmann (Born 3991 BC Died 3942 BC) (R 3966 BC - 3942 BC), Leif III Reisarmann (Born 3965 BC Died 3910 BC) (R 3942 BC - 3910 BC), Hareld Reisarmann (Born 3936 BC, still alive) (R 3910 - Present) * Economy: Based on trading and agriculture. * Capital: Vienna. * Demographics: ** Population: ** Vienna: 3593 ** Rural Areas: ~10,500 ** Ethnicities: '''93% Osterreikese, 5% Other Germanic People, 2% Latins ** '''Religion: 100% Germanic Paganism. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Mass Recruitment: '''We are going to invade the Latins soon, so we recruit many more troops. * '''Military: '''Total of **Spearmen: 20 **Swordmen: 15 **Bowmen: 12 **Slingers: 8 **Torchmen: 8 * '''Navy: '''N/A * '''Diplomacy: ** Magyar: '''Let's work together and trade. * '''Events: **'Exploration: '''We send some explorers up north and east. **'Expansion: We expand to the southwest into the Italian Peninsula. * '''Lore: '''Osterreik was formed up north of the Balkan Peninsula by some Germanic tribes who were led by Leif Reisarmann as those tribes migrated from the Jylland Peninsula down to Central Europe. '''Game Speed * 4000 BCE-1000 BCE (100 years) (30/27 turns) * 1000 BCE-500 BCE (50 years) (34 turns) * 500 BCE-700 CE (25 years) (30 turns) * 700 CE-1450 CE (10 years) (25 turns) * 1450 CE-1700 CE (5 years) (25 turns) * 1700 CE-1900 CE (2 years) (50 turns) * 1900 CE-present (1 year) (117 turns) * World Wars after 1900 (every three months) * World Wars before 1900 but after 1500 (1 year) Alliances * Dynasties * Adolf (Sveija) * Priveé (Ymiri) Old/Extinct Dynasties * Eldrich (Ymiri) Turns Turn I: 4000 BCE - 3900 BCE NPC Events: * Nords: Raiders and traders in the northern Scandinavian region form the Nordic culture. * Slavs: '''The Slavs migrate from Russia into eastern Europe and form their own culture. * '''Crimeans: '''The Crimean culture is formed in Crimea and surrounding lands. * '''Proto-Anglo Saxons: '''The Proto-Anglo Saxon culture is formed in the Benelux region and a part of Great Britain. * '''Iberians: '''The people in the Iberian Peninsula form the Iberian culture. * '''Anatolians: '''The Anatolian culture is formed in Anatolia. * '''Baraat: '''The old culture of Baraat has minor skirmishes with the neighbouring Shamar culture. * '''Shamar: '''The Shamar tribes fight frequently with Baraat tribes. * '''West Africans: '''The West African culture spreads rapidly through West Africa. * '''Msasbe: '''The Msasbe spread through the western coast of Southern Africa. * '''Central Americans: '''People form the Central American culture in the Panama Isthmus as well as the Pacific Coast in Central America. * '''Song Vhi: '''The farmers and fishers in Southeast Asia form the Song Vhi culture. * '''Steppe Nomads: '''Nomadic people in the arid Steppes of present day Kazakhstan, central Russia and Mongolia spread throughout the lands. * '''Koreans: '''The Koreans spread from the southern islands and into mainland Korea. * '''Proto-Incans: '''The Proto-Incans migrate into present day Peru and form the Proto-Incan culture. * '''Sea Peoples: '''Seafaring raiders and colonizers spread through the eastern Mediterranean Sea. * '''Proto-Greeks: '''The Proto-Greek culture forms in present day Greece. * '''Domboro: '''The oldest known civilization of Domboro spreads through the Horn of Africa. * '''Proto-Chinese: '''Chinese culture is formed in Eastern China. * '''Sensoyy: '''The Sensoyy struggle with skirmishes against minor tribes and northern tribes starting to drift away into seperate cultures. '''Sveija : * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''King: '''Gustav I Adolf (B 4019 BC D 3980 BC) (R 4001 BC - 3980 BC), Charles I Adolf (B 3990 BC D 3946 BC) (R 3980 BC - 3946 BC), Ingvar I Adolf (B 3938 BC, still alive) (R 3946 BC - Present). * '''Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. * '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen * '''Demographics: ** Population: 100% Sveijan. ** Stackenholmen: 2259 ** Rural Areas: ~8000 ** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. * Wars and Conflicts: ** First Army: '''The Sveijan army is created. * '''Military: ** 45 Spearmen. ** 45 Bowmen. ** 10 slingers * Navy: ''' ** 7 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) ** 2 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) ** 20 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** N/A * Events: ** More Births: '''Charles I Adolf orders the people to have as many children as possible. * '''History: '''Nordic people migrated from the North of Scandinavia to the middle of present-day Sweden and discovered Södermanland, they settled there and formed the city of Stackenholmen and thus the nation of Sveija was born. '''Ymiri: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy with Jarls (vassals) ** '''King: '''Zannzubar Eldrich I ( B 4014 BC - D 3991 BC) (R 4000 BC - 3990 BC), Kruz Eldrich I ( B 4005 BC - D 3972 BC) ( R 3990 BC - 3972 BC), Glineé Eldrich (B 3995 BC - D 3954 BC) (R 3972 BC - 3953 BC), Gilbse Priveé (B 3966 BC - D 3901) (R 3953 BC - 3901 BC), Hisk-Hisk Priveé (B 3946, still alive) ( R 3901 BC - Present) * '''Economy: '''Spice trade, fishing, raiding. * '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 98% Ymiri 2% Slaves ** Pamáli: 3227 ** Rural Areas: ~7000 ** Religion: 100% Proto-Hinduism ** Wars and Conflicts: ''' *** '''Moving of Troops: '''Troops are moved to the bordering tribes. *** '''Village Raiding: '''We raid the nearby tribes to get resources *** '''First Army: '''The Ymirian army is created. * '''Military: ** 40 Spearmen. ** 55 Bowmen. ** 5 slingers * Navy: ''' ** 10 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) ** 20 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Nearby Tribes: '''Join us or die! * '''Events: ** End of the Eldrich Dynasty: '''The Eldrich family were murdered and overthrown by the Priveé family and recruited civilians. ** '''Slavery: '''The Slaves are forced to work in constructing huts and other residences. * '''History: '''The nation of Ymiri was formed when a large bunch of raiders were thrown out of the large collections of tribes and so they started the nation of Ymiri. they are driven to seek revenge on these tribes. '''Turn II: 3900 BCE - 3800 BCE NPC Events: * Sensoyy: '''The Sensoyy expand slightly but it doesn't appease the population. * '''Nords: '''The Nords build more advanced ships and expand by the eastern coast. * '''Domboro: '''The Domboro expand. * '''Sea Peoples: '''The Sea Peoples expand into Cyprus and parts of Anatolia. * '''Java: '''The Java culture develops in Indonesia. * '''West Africans: '''The West Africans expand rapidly. * '''Baraat: '''The Baraat invade Shamar and take control of easternmost Shamar. * '''South Indian Tribes: '''They refuse to join Ymiri due to the raids and general disapproval of the Ymirians. * '''Koreans: '''The Koreans expand northernwards through the Korean peninsula. * '''Sri: '''The Sri culture develops on Ceylon (Sri Lanka). * '''Kiths: '''The Kith culture develops in Eastern Egypt. * '''Sveijans: '''The rapidly increased population lead to problems such as housing shortage and people refusing to listen to the king. The people denounce the king. * '''Proto-Anglo Saxons: '''The Proto-Anglo Saxons lose their British territory to barbarians. * '''Slavs: '''The Slavs expand slightly into the Baltic region. * '''Proto-Chinese: '''The Proto-Chinese culture becomes richer and richer with new things such as pottery and agriculture. '''Ymiri: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy with Jarls (vassals) ** '''King: Hisk-Hisk Priveé (B 3946 - D 3889) ( R 3901 BC - 3889 BC) Hisk-Hisk II Priveé ( B 3902 BC - D 3848 BC) (R 3887 BC - 3848 BC) Marhar Priveé (B 3860 BC - D 3800 BC) (R 3848 BC - 3800 BC) * Economy: '''Spice trade, fishing, raiding. * '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 98% Ymiri 2% Slaves ** Pamáli: 5004 ** Rural Areas: ~9189 ** Religion: 100% Proto-Hinduism ** Wars and Conflicts: *** Invasion of South Indian Tribes: '''The army of Ymiri has gotten an order to attack 4 of the South Indian tribes. 30 spearmen and 45 bowmen are sent to execute this order. Every other troop is prepared for defense. *** '''Improved Weaponry: '''The hunters figured out that smacking rocks together makes the rocks pointy, They are now professionals and therefore make them pointier. * '''Military: ** 55 Spearmen. ** 65 Bowmen. ** 10 Slingers ** 10 Torchers * Navy: ''' ** 10 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) ** 2 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) ** 20 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Neutral South Indian Tribes: '''We send food to you. * '''Events: **'Approval Of The New Royal Family: '''The people start to like the new government because the people are given slight free speech. **'Illegal Substance: A small group of wanderers were lost in a forest, they ate some kind of bark. They came laughing back to the city, but after a couple of days they were affected by the bark, they seem to not be able to think and were decapitated. '''Sveija: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''King: '''Ingvar I Adolf (B 3938 BC D 3898 BC) (R 3946 BC - 3898 BC). Gutav II Adolf (B 3910 BC D 3868 BC) (R 3897 BC - 3867 BC), Albus I Adolf (B 3875 BC D 3835 BC) (R 3874 - 3835 BC) Charles II Adolf (B 3843 BC, still alive) (R 3835 BC - Present) * '''Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. * '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen * '''Demographics: ** Population: 100% Sveijan. ** Stackenholmen: 5354 (not 7000 wtf, you can't have 16000 with small country, you can't go from 2000 to 7000) ** Rural Areas: ~9879 ** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Improved Weaponry: '''People figured out that you can add more power to a bow by tightening the bows strings a bit. * '''Military: ** 75 Spearmen ** 70 Bowmen ** 20 Slingers ** 15 Torchers * Navy: ''' ** 14 transport ships (can hold around 10 men) ** 4 large transport ships (can hold around 16 men) ** 25 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** N/A * Events: ** First Expansion: '''The Sveijan Nation expands to the north. ** '''More and Bigger Houses: '''We build bigger houses and more houses. ** '''New Conscription Law: All men at 16 years must conscript in the army for training. ** Bigger and More Durable Ships: '''We build ships that are bigger and slightly more durable. '''Turn III: 3800 BCE - 3700 BCE NPC Events: * Geats: '''The Geatic culture is formed in southern Sweden. * '''Koreans: '''The Koreans expand northernwards. * '''Iberians: '''The Iberians discover rarer plants and seeds and also expand into Galicia. * '''Domboro: '''The Domboro lose land in skirmishes against nearby uncultured tribes. * '''West Africans: '''The West Africans keep spreading across West Africa. * '''Anatolians: '''The Anatolians expand along the coast of the Black Sea into the Caucasus region. * '''Central Americans: '''The Central American culture grows and subdivisions of it starts appearing, they also expand to the south and into the Yucatan Peninsula. * '''Nuuktik: '''The Nuuktik people form a culture in Alaska. * '''Shamar: '''The Shamar people push the Baraat back. * '''Kiths: '''The Kiths invade Shamar from the east and capture parts of it. * '''Proto-Chinese: '''The Proto-Chinese expand by the eastern coast to the north and south. Several leaders and chieftains rule the tribes. * '''Jishvuu: '''The Jishvuu culture forms in Southern India. * '''Sri: '''The Sri people discover spices and start trading with other tribes on Ceylon. They also expand to the north. * '''Proto-Incans: '''The Proto-Incan culture grows rich but they struggle with some fights with minor tribes. They expand to the north along the coast. * '''Sensoyy: '''The Sensoyy struggle with inner problems from the different tribes. * '''South Indian Tribes: '''The attacked tribes are conquered by Ymiri. The neutral tribes accept the gift from Ymiri but then invade Ymiri, capturing small parts of their recently conquered land. '''Sveija: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''King: '''Charles II Adolf (B 3843 BC D 3789) (R 3835 BC - 3789) Adolf I Adolf (B 3799 BC, D 3769 BC) (R 3989 BC, 3769) Gustav III Adolf (B 3780 BC, D 3745) (R 3768 BC - 3745) Charles III Adolf (B 3756 BC D 3712 BC) (R 3744 BC- 3712 BC) Albus II Adolf (B 3720 BC, still alive) (R 3712 BC - Present) * '''Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. * '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen * '''Demographics: ** Population: 100% Sveijan. ** Stackenholmen: 7101 ** Rural Areas: ~11,900 ** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. * Wars and Conflicts: * Military: ** 95 Spearmen ** 80 Bowmen ** 22 Slingers ** 25 Torchers * Navy: ''' ** 16 transport ships (can hold around 10 men) ** 6 large transport ships (can hold around 16 men) ** 35 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** N/A * Events: ** Expansion: '''We expand to the north again. ** '''Bigger Farms: We build better farms that can hold a lot more crops. Ymiri: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy with Jarls (vassals) ** '''King: Marhar Priveé (B 3860 BC - D 3800 BC) (R 3848 BC - 3800 BC), Hisk-Hisk III Priveé (B 3815 BC - D 3760 BC) (R 3800 BC - 3760 BC), Hisk-Hisk IV Priveé (B 3780 BC - D 3705 BC) (R 3760 BC - 3705 BC), Unurumbi Priveé (B 3718 BC, still alive) (R 3705 - Present) * Economy: '''Spice trade, fishing, raiding. * '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 99% Ymiri 1% Slaves ** Pamáli: 6994 ** Rural Areas: ~10,507 ** Religion: 100% Proto-Hinduism ** Wars and Conflicts: *** War on South Indian Tribes: '''We attempt to hold a defensive line. *** '''Extra Conscription: '''We conscript more men into the army. * '''Military: ** 108 Spearmen. ** 104 Bowmen. ** 68 Slingers ** 30 Torchers * Navy: ''' ** 15 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) ** 4 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) ** 30 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** N/A * Events: **'Expansion: '''We expand a little to the north. **'Illegal''' Substance: 'Some people have started to harvest the hallucinogenic tree sap and the drug starts to become slightly troubling. **'Slave Rights: '''The Slaves are given more workers rights. '''Turn IV: 3700 BCE - 3600 BCE NPC Events: * Proto-Anglo Saxons: '''The Proto-Anglo Saxons invade Great Britain and capture a lot of territory while losing territory in the east and south to barbarians and people migrating away from it. * '''Sea Peoples: '''The Sea Peoples expand into Anatolia and Greece, they squabble with the Proto-Greeks. * '''Sensoyy: '''The Sensoyy lose territory in the south and fights with other tribes who wish to leave. * '''Kiths: '''The Kiths are attacked by the Monroe and lose territory to them and Shamar. They expand into the Sinai Peninsula. * '''Baraat: '''The Baraat capture territory in the north of Shamar. * '''Steppe Nomads: '''The Steppe Nomads in the northwest migrate into Mongolia. * '''Java: '''The Java people create a strong economy based on trading pottery. * '''Berbers: '''The Berber culture is formed in West Africa. * '''Monroe: '''The Monroe culture is formed in Western Egypt. Monroe people in Kith territory join to the Monroe culture and they invade the Kiths and ally the Shamar. * '''Me Cheng: '''The Me Cheng culture splits from the Sensoyy. * '''Ymirian Slaves: '''Ymirian Slaves abuse their new rights to slack off and also several escape, slowing down work in Ymiri. * '''Koreans: '''The Korean culture grows. * '''Proto-Chinese: '''The Chinese culture grows richer and richer however the different lords of the people group start to disagree with eachother. * '''Ymirians: '''The substance found in different trees become a problem in Ymiri as several people ingest it. * '''South Indian Tribes: '''They are unable to conquer land from Ymiri and the line is held. '''Ymiri: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy with Jarls (vassals) ** '''King: Unurumbi Priveé (B 3718 BC - 3667 BC) (R 3705 BC - 3667 BC), Hisk-Hisk IV Priveé (B 3700 BC - 3642 BC) (R 3667 BC - 3642 BC), Kunn Terr (B 3682 BC - 3614 BC) (R 3642 BC - 3616 BC), Hisk-Hisk V Priveé (B 3631 BC, still alive) (R 3617 BC - Present) * Economy: '''Spice trade, fishing, raiding. * '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 99% Ymiri 1% Slaves ** Pamáli: 8102 ** Rural Areas: ~11,800 ** Religion: 100% Proto-Hinduism ** Wars and Conflicts: *** War on South Indian Tribes: '''We attempt to push and expand with 65 spearmen, 65 bowmen, 50 slingers and all our torchers. * '''Military: ** 138 Spearmen. ** 134 Bowmen. ** 98 Slingers ** 30 Torchers * Navy: ''' ** 18 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) ** 5 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) ** 37 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** N/A * Events: ** Slave Rights: '''The previously implemented rights for slaves are reverted, the slaves are unhappy about this. ** '''Illegal Substance: '''Hunters have started using the tree sap to their advantage when hunting. ** '''Addiction: '''The tree sap has sparked more problems as 0,02% of Ymiri's population are users of it and considered addicted, this slows down Construction and other things. ** '''Statue: '''We start the construction of a statue dedicated to all the Hisk-Hisk's. It is 11% complete. '''Sveija: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''King: '''Albus II Adolf (B 3720 BC D 3684 BC) (R 3712 BC - 3684 BC), Charles IV Adolf (B 3696 BC D 3668) (R 3684 BC - 3668 BC), Adolf II Adolf (B 3674 BC D 3645 BC) (R 3668 BC - 3645 BC), Gustav IV Adolf (B 3654 BC D 3623 BC) (R 3645 BC - 3623 BC), Loki I Adolf (B 3634 BC Present BC) * '''Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. * '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen * '''Demographics: ** Population: 100% Sveijan. ** Stackenholmen: 8221 ** Rural Areas: 13,453 ** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. * Wars and Conflicts: * Military: ** 100 Spearmen ** 100 Bowmen ** 30 Slingers ** 30 Torchers * Reserve: ** 100 Spearmen ** 100 Bowmen ** 30 Slingers ** 30 Torchers * Navy: ''' ** 18 transport ships (can hold around 12 men) ** 8 large transport ships (can hold around 18 men) ** 45 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Food Problem: '''In the beginning of this century we had too little food to survive so we had to build bigger farms. * '''Events: ** Expansion: '''We expand to the north and west. ** '''Army: '''We start harder training, 4% of our population will be part of the miltary ** '''Stronger Weaponry: '''we found out that you can make spears pointier by using rocks. ** '''Law: '''It is law that families must produce at least 3 children. ' ** '''Farms: '''We build bigger farms. ** '''Houses:' We build more houses. Turn V: 3600 BCE - 3500 BCE NPC Events: * West Africans: '''The West Africans collapse into their own culture, Nabouo, Aida and Kabogo. Most of their northern territoy becomes uncultured. * '''Nords: '''They are pushed out of Finnish territory by natives but expand along their southern coastlines. * '''Kiths: '''The Kiths are forced to migrate into the Middle East due to being unable to halt the Monroe. * '''Monroe: '''The Monroe culture grows as they push the Kiths out of their lands. * '''Shamar: '''The Shamar push the Baraat back more. * '''Proto-Greeks: '''They lose territory to the Sea Peoples. * '''Anatolians: '''They leave the Caucasus Region due to losing battles with barbarians and also not being able to expand due to the mountains and instead expand west. * '''Java: '''They lose their territory on Sumatra. * '''Sveijans: '''More population problems occur. The amount of people joining the army leaves the production and construction areas short on workers and the new law causes more children dying prematurely and more anger. Several villages refuse to listen to the king and start revolting and demanding change. * '''Central Americans: '''They expand into the last of the Yucatan Peninsula. * '''Proto-Chinese: '''While their lord problems continue, their culture flourishes and they become rich off of trade with nearby uncultured tribes and also expand. * '''South Indian Tribes: '''They lose territory to Ymiri but the last couple of tribes manage to reconquer parts of that territory. * '''Proto-Mayans: '''The Proto-Mayan culture is formed in Southern Mexico and some nearby Central American tribes convert to the Proto-Mayan culture. * '''Iberians: '''They expand. * '''Slavs: '''They lose territory in present-day Germany. * '''Steppe Nomads: '''They migrate from the west to the east and into Mongolia. * '''Geats: '''They expand along Vänern. * '''Crimeans: '''They incorporate southern Slavic tribes into their culture. * '''Sea Peoples: '''They fight the Proto-Greeks and lose territory in Anatolia. * '''Me Cheng: '''The Me Cheng fight the Sensoyy and support Nha. * '''Sensoyy: '''The Sensoyy struggle against Me Cheng. * '''Song Vhi: '''They expand to the southwest and south. * '''Nha: '''The Nha culture splits from Sensoyy and fight them. * '''Ymirians: '''The tree sap becomes an even bigger problem as even governmental figures start becoming affected by using it. Addiction is also revealed to be lethal if gone too far and this complicates the war. '''Uruk: * Government: '''Tribal Elective Monarchy ** '''Chieftain: '''Ur-Lama (B 3643 BC D 3588 BC) (R 3611 BC - 3588 BC), Adad Jemp (B 3622 BC D 3550 BC) (R 3588 BC - 3550 BC), Ibi-Sin (B 3598 BC D 3502 BC) (R 3550 BC - 3502 BC), Sin-Nasir (B 3533 BC, still alive) (R 3502 BC - Present) * '''Economy: '''Based on fishing, agricultural and slight trade. * '''Capital: '''Uruk'a * '''Demographics: ** Population: 100% Uruk. ** Uruk'a: 3311 ** Rural Areas: ~8150 ** Religion: 100% Mesopotamian. * Wars and Conflicts: * Military: ** 20 Spearmen ** 16 Slingers ** 9 Torchers * Navy: ''' ** 11 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) ** 6 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** N/A * Events: ** '''Growth of Uruk'a: '''After some very successful harvests the population booms slightly and Uruk'a grows more. ** '''Trade: '''Trade goes well with nearby tribes. * '''History: '''The Uruk culture was formed by tribes in present-day Kuwait and southwestern Iraq. They have access to the Persian Gulf and the Shatt al-Arab river which is formed by the Tigris and Euphrates rivers and thus have a rich place for agriculture and fishing.